Giving a Hand
by WalkingCatastrophe
Summary: "So… you're meaning to tell me I've broken speed limits coming here just because you had a boner and couldn't think about, I don't know, your physics teacher naked, or something? And you had to do the pun, didn't you?"


**A/N: I play volleyball. Sometimes, hands hurt. Those times, i feel inspired to write shameless smut for my OTP. **

**I wish I could say I was sorry. **

**GIVING A HAND**

"Broken wrist. Home alone. Come ASAP"

Matthew received the text just as he was getting out of school, so he rushed to his car and drove to his boyfriend's house, biting his lip and trying to push back the worst case scenarios his mind was all-too-willing to provide him.

"What happened?" he quickly texted, partially to calm the nerves that were threatening to eat him alive, only to get an answer even more cryptic than the first one.

"Other hand hurts like a bitch, too"

Well, at least he's well enough to text…

As soon as he parked the car, he all but ran to the door, franctically searching his backpack looking for the keys his boyfriend had given him for emergencies like this.

To say Gilbert was reckless and prone to accidents would be an understatement.

And to say Matthew worried a bit too much each and every time would be winning the Understatement Award 2014.

He got hold of the keys and opened the door, nearly falling to the floor with the sheer force of it.

"Gil?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Upstairs!" he heard a voice shout.

He found the albino in his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, a cast in his right hand and surrounded by pillows, smiling sheepisly at him.

"Oh my God, Gilbert, what happened?"

"Basketball practice. I really, really wanted to get that ball." Seeing his boyfriend's panicked expression, he quickly added "Anyway, went to the doctor and he gave me painkillers, so as long as they're still in effect I'm fine."

Matthew just sighed.

"You scared me. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it kinda hurts and I can't use my right hand, but I get by. Vater has gone work again, I told him I'd be fine. But I called you because I need…help with something..." he said, not meeting the other's eyes.

Matthew just threw the pillows around him to the floor and climbed to bed. He sat on his lap, legs curling behind his back, and gently lifted the casted hand to examine it.

"Oh God, let me see. It is nothing severe, is it? And you said you needed something? Oh, poor Gil, you've been here alone with a broken wrist… I'll stay here and take care of you while your parents return from work… whatever you need, just say it."

He heard his boyfriend pant, and let go of the injured hand.

"Am I hurting you?" he said, and wiggled his hips on the albino's lap, worry washing over him.

The sudden gasp that followed that was something he didn't quite expect.

"A-actually… the… problem I have trouble with is… a bit… well…" he trailed off, eyes pointing downwards.

It took Matthew a while before he opened his mouth in realization.

"I… I thought it was your phone…" he smiled.

His boyfriend was now crinsom red.

Now the pillows made much more sense, he thought, and he realized that the hard breathing was not because of the pain, after all.

He bucked his hips experimentally, and was rewarded with a sudden intake of breath that quickly turned into a small moan.

"I'm really, really sorry to have made you come here like this, but" the albino said, as he lifted his arm "I can't exactly take care of it myself, you know, and it won't go away."

And when he spoke again, it was nothing more than whisper:

"Could you give me a hand with it?" he said, looking away.

Which turned out to be a huge mistake, since he found himself thrown to the bed, his arms carefully put to the sides as his boyfriend hovered over him.

When he looked into the other's eyes, he could practically feel the blonde's smile turn devilish, and that didn't help with his problem at all.

"So… you're meaning to tell me I've broken speed limits coming here just because you had a boner and couldn't think about, I don't know, your physics teacher naked, or something?" Matthew said, voice sickeningly sweet, as he rocked his hips against the other's crotch.

Any response Gilbert could have had to that got lost between his brain and his mouth and was instead replaced with a breathless moan.

"And you had to do the pun, didn't you?" he chuckled, kissing his boyfriend hard.

The kiss traveled south across Gilbert's neck, biting on the sensitive spots and earning him a string of curses gradually decreasing in complexity as they increased in volume.

"How long have you been like this?" his boyfriend asked, one hand working the belt while the other traveled north to caress his abs.

"A-a while…" the albino panted.

"And what were you thinking about, hmm?" Matthew asked, as he undid the fly.

"Oh God!" Gilbert moaned, as his boyfriend cupped him through his underwear, cock twitching in anticipation.

And he could hear rather than see the smirk his boyfriend sported when he said:

"Well, I'd rather you were thinking about me… but that can be easily solved."

He felt a hand travelling from the underside of this T-shirt to his thigh, just barely hovering over his dick, standing proudly and already leaking pre-cum.

"Awww...look at you, already wet for me." he licked Gilbert's earlobe, and felt a shiver travel through his boyfriend's body when he chuckled and whispered:

"Now we're going to have sooo much fun…"

He wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's cock and set a fast pace, moving his wrist just so, and Gilbert immediately knew he was not going to last.

"Fuck! Birdie..."

At a particularly skillful stroke that had the albino see stars, he unconsciously jerked his hips, only to feel a strong hand holding him in place.

"Nuh-uh… You are going to behave" he said, thumb caressing a sensitive spot, causing his boyfriend to squirm, trying in vain to hold back the sounds that threatened to escape his lips. "or else I'll keep my hands to myself, and you'll have to get off just by listening to me doing homework." he attempted to remove his hand, only to hear a small whine coming from his boyfriend's mouth, and then resumed his ministrations.

Gilbert bit his lip and tried his hardest not to emit any sound, only to fail miserably when the blonde began massaging his balls.

"But I bet you'd like that, you kinky bastard. Bet I could make you come in your fucking pants just by the sound of my voice… Bet I wouldn't even need to be explicit, or talk dirty and tell you all the things I want to do to you, I could just whisper the fucking biology textbook in your ear and you would cream yourself, long and hard… man, I've got to try that sometime" he said, and Gilbert felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

And when he began sucking on his neck, Matthew was sure his boyfriend was close, at least if the volume and pitch of the moans he was eliciting were anything to go by.

"M-matt… St-aaaaah, stop..."

"Why? Didn't you ask me to get rid of your little problem down there?" he whispered in Gilbert's ear, catching the earlobe between his teeth and sucking gently, which elicited a full-body shiver from the other man.

Yeah, but I will lose it embarrassingly fast if you go crazy like that.

"If you keep that up I… I think I'm gonnaaa-aah…" he began, words trailing off to incoherent babble as the blonde twisted his wrist,

"I think you're right" the blonde answered, and jerked faster, to which the albino answered with a moan of pleasure that bordered on a scream.

He was so close, he could feel the heat pool in his belly, the orgasm mere seconds away.

"You know, I could be a good boyfriend and get you off nice and quick" the blonde whispered, as he felt his boyfriend come closer to the edge, "Or I could have some fun" he smirked, and the hand securing his boyfriend's hips now began squeezing the base of his dick.

"Fuck!" Gilbert screamed, feeling the heat coiled tight but yet being denied release.

"That's what I plan to do when we finish" Matthew smirked and let the other hand circle the sensitive tip. "I haven't ridden you in a while, sounds good to you?"

"Ohhhh ffffuuuck… Matt, please…"

"Please what?" he said, squeezing harder to prevent his boyfriend from coming, who was by then squirming, trying to get some of that needed friction.

"Please let me… ohshitshitshit" he began, only to trail off to a broken moan when the pressure on the base loosened and his boyfriend gave him two complete jerks that had his vision turn white.

Then, when he thought he would finally get his much needed release, the pressure returned, and he made a vow that, when the cast was removed, he was going to make his boyfriend pay.

Not that the mental pictures of his boyfriend squirming and begging for mercy last very long, with said boyfriend's talented fingers pushing every button he had ever had, and some that were made along the way.

"Oh God, Oh God, Ohh" he moaned, hiding his face against the mattress.

"You know, for you, it's just Matt. And don't look away. I want to see you come, Gil."

And when he looked up again, and locked eyes with Matthew, the hand around the base drew back, while the other one increased its pace, and he swore he could see stars.

And when he thought it couldn't feel any better, one of Matthew's fingers caressed circled the tip just so, and he lost it. He came hard on his stomach, lips curled in a silent scream, being denied for so long only amplifying his orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure as the blonde milked him for all he was worth.

When he came down from the adrenaline rush, it still took him some minutes to remember how to breathe.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Matthew asked, the shy and sweet tone back.

"Wow… just… wow. Are you... trying to kill me?" he asked between pants.

"Not really. But I'm allowed a bit of revenge, aren't I?" the blonde said, hand hovering over his boyfriend's still-too-sensitive dick.

It astonished Gilbert how his normally shy, cute canadian boyfriend could turn into this kinky, sex-on-legs bombshell in bed.

Well, he's part french, after all.

Still, I'm definitely not complaining.

He felt a small moan escape his lips when his boyfriend's hand ghosted over the tip, and then, for the briefest of seconds, Gilbert could swear the smirk was back.

"It's a pity you asked me for a handjob, though… I've been dying to suck you off since forever. Hell, I'd have even swallowed…"

"Fuck. You are trying to kill me." he groaned, but kissed his boyfriend all the same.


End file.
